


Gym Appointment

by hwantomibbang



Category: Hwang Minhyun - Fandom, Kim Jaehwan - Fandom, MinHwan - Fandom, Wanna One
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 20:14:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16166183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwantomibbang/pseuds/hwantomibbang
Summary: Jaehwan: Thanks Hyung!Minhyun Hyung: Can you stop being formal? Hahaha why are you calling me Hyung?Jaehwan: Is it wrong?Minhyun Hyung: It’s not wrong but it’s just weird that my boyfriend is calling me Hyung?





	Gym Appointment

Knock. Knock. Knock

Jaehwan was awaken by thee soft knocks on his door. He checked his phone from his bedside table. And he saw a yellow icon. Ah must be from kakao he thought. He proceeded on clicking the app, forgetting that he was just gonna check the time. It was a message from a close Hyung he has. They had been talking in private and so as in their group chat. The said chat was an invitation for a gym hang out for tonight. He replied yes in a heart beat without thinking of what his schedule for the day was. Another knock was heard that was followed by a voice “Jaehwan” He knew who it was and opened the door. He yawned as he welcomed the person “Oh? Manager hyung? Why are you here so early?”

His manager looked at him with a straight face. “Jaehwan, have you forgotten that today was the special concert? You’ll have a rehearsal at 7AM. Then go to the salon at 12NN, then be back at the rehearsal at 3PM then they’ll do your make up and styling at 5PM. Then the concert will start at 7PM. And then an after party, at 11PM. So did you forgot the schedule that you have?”

Jaehwan stared at his manager for awhile as he was processing everything he said. “I have a schedule at 11PM?” He asked him with wide eyes. “Yes. Why? Why are you looking at me like that? Your eyes might pop out!” Jaehwan shook his head. “I made some important appointment later”

“You can just show your face then go out”

“I can’t, I have to be there around 10?”

“What appointment do you have anyways?”

“It’s a top secret appointment”

He walked past his manager and went to the kitchen to drink some water. He told his manager to sit at the living room while he will get change. He changed into a sweat shirt and sweat pants. He also wore his fave sneakers. He then looked for the clothes he will wear later to his “important appointment”. He placed it inside the bag he brought and went outside to meet his manager at the living room. As he was walking towards his manager his phone went katok! katok! He then looked at the notification he received and smiled when he read the name Minhyun Hyung. He was smiling as he typed his reply. Minhyun was asking if Jaehwan slept well. Jaehwan’s manager cleared his throat to which Jaehwan tried to hide his smile and finished texting Minhyun.

“You are not going to have a secret date? Would you? I know that you are dating. And I am not stopping you from doing that but if your fans would know that you skipped your schedule just to have a date it would be chaotic.”

“It’s not a date. It’s an appointment” Jaehwan patted his manager’s shoulder. And went outside his apartment. Hi manager just breathed deeply at how carefree Jaehwan was.

The both of them went to the studio where Jaehwan met with the artist that he will be performing with and share the stage with. Some are big stars that Jaehwan never thought that he’ll be able to interact with. As he went inside the practice room, he saw a familiar figure sleeping on the floor. He then sat on the stomach of the familiar figure. “Aw! Jaehwan!” The person said as he pushed Jaehwan away from his tummy. “How did you know it was me?”

“Cos Woojin is still not here. He is still at Busan, he is filming some CF there.”

“Oh? He is at Busan? I didn’t know? How did you know huh? Daniel?” 

“He told us through our group chat?”

Daniel just laughed at how Jaehwan isn’t aware of the things nowadays. “Hey! Stop being too lovey dovey with your boyfriend please!” Daniel’s laugh became louder when Jaehwan’s face looked confused. “I... don’t have a boyfriend...”

“Yet?” The blonde boy’s laughter became louder. “Are you still not dating? I thought you two are already an official couple already?”

“No—“

Their conversation was stopped when their manager came and told them what will be their stage. The two boys practiced non stop for hours until it was time to have a break. During their break, Minhyun called Jaehwan.

“Hey, I just heard from Woojin, you have a special concert today? Maybe we should move our date next time”

“D-date?” Jaehwan tried to whisper the softest he can. “I thought it was a gym appointment, where in you will teach me how to build up muscles?” Minhyun just laughed at how Jaehwan keep on insisting that it wasn’t a date at all.

“It is. But maybe we should just move it?”

“Naaah! Today’s fine. I’ll not perform around 9-10PM anyways. After the concert’s done, I’ll meet you then!”

The both of them hanged up. When Jaehwan removed the phone from his ears Daniel’s gummy smile welcomed him teasingly. “So much for someone who is not yet official. Will you runaway later like Cinderella?”

“Maybe!”

The both of them continued to have their practice. They went to the salon to have their hair fixed. After that, they went to the venue where they met with Woojin. They had a round of soundcheck and went to have a rest after. The three boys just continued talking with each other until it was time to fix their make ups and style them. Before the concert started Jaehwan felt his phone vibrated. He changed his phone settings to silent. Just to keep Daniel and Woojin from teasing him. It was from Minhyun.

Minhyun Hyung: Goodluck, Jjaeni! You can do it! Fighting my Jjaeni!

Jaehwan had to read the text for 7 times. He wanted to make sure he read it correctly. Minhyun said “my Jjaeni”

Jaehwan: Thanks Hyung!

Minhyun Hyung: Can you stop being formal? Hahaha why are you calling me Hyung?

Jaehwan: Is it wrong?

Minhyun Hyung: It’s not wrong but it’s just weird that my boyfriend is calling me Hyung? 

Jaehwan: Boyfriend?  
Jaehwan: Oh! I need to go! The concert is about to start! Bye!

Minhyun Hyung: Okay! Goodluck!  
I’ll punish you later as you keep on denying me! :/

The concert was jam packed. The fans were delighted to see the special stages that every artist had prepared. Triple Position had a special stage where the sang and danced to 4 songs. After their special stage, was Jaehwan’s solo stage. He sang “I Choose To Love You” for this stage. Fans were happy to see Jaehwan. He was the shiniest light that night. He sang the song with full of emotion and love. Fans noticed how dazzling his eyes was as he was dazzling.

As his performance was over, he went to the changing room and changed to a hoodie and sweat pants. He then texted Minhyun that he is on his way to meet him. Jaehwan’s manager saw him. He tried to stop Jaehwan and asked if he could still wait until the goodbye ment.

“I need to go Hyung. Bye! Cover up for me, say I got stomach ache or something!” His manager was never the strict type but was more on the understanding side. Jaehwan then went to his car and drove to the place where he’ll meet with Minhyun.

Minhyun was waiting outside the gym and when he saw Jaehwan’s black car he stood up and waved to the younger guy. Jaehwan immediately smiled as soon as he saw Minhyun. They went inside the gym together. Not holding hand or anything but if people were to see them, they will notice that the two guys have something in between.

As they went inside, Minhyun went to do some lifts. He started with 50KG then he asked Jaehwan to add another 50KG. Jaehwan looked at the veins that were popping out from Minhyun’s biceps. You can see that the older guy had been having regular work outs. Jaehwan then looked around and saw a 10KG dumbbell. He lifter it using his two hands and had a hard time lifting the dumbbell. He was just fooling around but he didn’t thought that Minhyun will notice this. Minhyun then left his place and went to Jaehwan’s place. He grabbed Jaehwan’s hands from the back and whispered to his ears “You are doing it wrongly. I had already thought you this, do you want me to teach it again?” Jaehwan’s cheeks had the tint of pink with the sudden touch from the older guy. He nodded which made Minhyun smirked. Mihyun held Jaehwan’s hands and guided him on lifting the dumbbell. Their body kept on brushing against each other which Jaehwan doesn’t know if he’ll enjoy or be uncomfortable. He chose that he’ll just enjoy the current friction.

Minhyun noticed the smile on Jaehwan’s face. He leaned against the younger’s ear and whispered again “You are enjoying this aren’t you? I told you I’ll be punishing you since you had been denying our relationship.” After he said that, his grip from Jaehwan’s hand left which helps Jaehwan on lifting the dumbbell. Jaehwan was pulled down by the dumbbell. He didn’t expected that Minhyun will just let go like that. As Minhyun’s hands were still around Jaehwan, he was also pulled down. Both fell. Minhyun’s weight was over Jaehwan’s. “Hyung, can you stand up? I am lying on the dumbbell, it’s uncomfortable.”

Minhyun lift his body partially, which gave space for Jaehwan to remove the dumbbell. When Jaehwan has removed the dumbbell, Minhyun started pinning Jaehwan on the floor. “I’m going to punish you” A soft skin was felt on his cheek. Minhyun left a peck on the cheek of the younger and then he stood up. “Hey stand up, Jjaeni” He patted Jaehwan’s butt. Jaehwan stood up, showing a confused face which made Minhyun laugh. “What punishment are you even thinking?” Minhyun walk towards the leg curls. “Here” He pointed at the equipment. Jaehwan obliged. He sat there and looked at Minhyun. Minhyun told him to do 25 leg curls. Minhyun knows that it was too much, but he didn’t thought Jaehwan will follow him without any complaints. Jaehwan just continued doing what the older told him. “You know, I thought you were going to give me a different punishment” He stopped. Making his legs relaxed. Which already felt sore. Minhyun laughed and responded to the younger “If you are talking about it, then I can’t call it punishment. That’s not a punishment.” Jaehwan felt his face became hotter. “Stop that already, I know you are tired.” Jaehwan can’t feel his legs anymore. “I’ll carry you then” Minhyun offered his back to Jaehwan. The younger held onto the older tightly. “Let’s go up to my apartment now, and I’ll give you your reward.” Both men’s face showed a tint of pink as Minhyun said those words.

**Author's Note:**

> I saw this cute video of ChanBaek. Where Baekhyun “ditched” the concert to go to the gym with Chanyeol. Hahaha I just got the idea there, and I thought it could fit MinHwan so much. Hehe. It’s not good I know hehe.


End file.
